


Praying For You

by infernalstars



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Andrew Minyard Loves Neil Josten, Domestic Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard, Fluff, M/M, Neil Josten & Andrew Minyard Adopt, Protective Andrew Minyard, Soft Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard, Witch!Andrew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:22:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24880762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infernalstars/pseuds/infernalstars
Summary: Praying never worked for Andrew Minyard, at least not to the Christian God.-or-Witch!Andrew :)
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 3
Kudos: 128





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> based on a headcanon by my friend Alex on tumblr <3

Praying never worked for Andrew Minyard, at least not to the Christian God. 

He’d pray and pray and pray, but Drake always found him. Some people would say to trust God’s plan, but this seemed like a shitty plan if you asked Andrew. 

Praying never worked until one day he found a book in the library. A big book full of Greek Gods and everything about them. Stories of Heroes and Titans. He couldn’t get enough. He read and read and read, book after book until he stumbled upon a book for Hellenistic witches. That’s when praying started to work. 

That’s when the sigils started working, and protection spells. 

He’d never known safety until then. 

He was even able to keep his family safe. Aaron and Nicky, their house in Columbia. 

And the night of the car crash it kept _him _safe.__

__He even convinced his family to celebrate. Nicky was more interested in learning about what his cousin was up to, especially after he almost burnt the house down with those candles. He set off the fire alarm countless times, but it never stopped him. Nothing could. Not even his annoying brother._ _

__Aaron was forced to celebrate with them. He was promised drinks from Edens on Nicky if he celebrated with them. Otherwise, he thought it was all bullshit._ _

__Andrew kept his ritual private, but sat out by a bonfire on Litha (Nicky’s favorite) with his cousin and twin brother, wondering what his life would have been like if he’d never found that book in the library._ _

__-_ _

__Practicing in a college dorm full of obnoxious and nosy college athletes was challenging._ _

__For one, he technically wasn’t allowed candles in the dorm. He brought them anyway but Nicky was always on his ass about being careful about the fire._ _

__Kevin Day was under his protection now too. He’d tried to explain it all to Kevin, the protection spell he cast to keep him safe from Riko, the crystals found in his pockets. He didn’t get it, but he accepted it. He knew it meant something to Andrew._ _

__And then there was Neil._ _

__Neil required a lot of Andrew’s attention. And a lot of protection spells because the red-head had a death wish. Threatening Riko on national TV, practically begging to be killed._ _

__Andrew always carried a pen in his pocket and at any given moment was scribbling every protection sigil he knew onto the boy's arms. Neil never commented, just watched with deep fascination. Listened when Andrew talked about his craft, the gods, all of it._ _

__The night before a game, Andrew pulled Neil up the roof and did just that. He always did._ _

__“Why don’t you do this for the others,” Neil asked in a whisper, studying the familiar markings on his arms._ _

__“Well, Nicky won’t let me draw on him because his body is a temple,” Andrew said. “And Aaron thinks it’s all bullshit.”_ _

__Neil just nodded. “Not because I’m special.”_ _

__“You’re nothing,” Andrew said, caping his pen and grabbing his pack of cigarettes from between them._ _

__Neil hummed in response, both of them knowing damn well Andrew wouldn’t waste his time and energy unless Neil was _something. _____

____And he was something._ _ _ _

____He was something when Andrew thought his protection spell failed. When he thought Neil died. He was Andrew’s something. His spell kept his something _alive _, not unhurt that night and it killed Andrew to see Neil like that. Alive but barely. The burnt flesh where he’d been deemed number four the last time he saw him.___ _ _ _

______But at least his something was alive._ _ _ _ _ _

______-_ _ _ _ _ _

______It wasn’t until several years later did Andrew actually start calling Neil his boyfriend, not just his _person _, his _something. _And it was only in private with Neil anyway._____ _ _ _ _ _

__________Neil sat at the island in their kitchen. In their apartment._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________The idea that he lived with Neil sometimes made butterflies swarm in Andrew’s stomach. Not that he’d ever admit that. _Ever. _____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Andrew was making dinner for the two of them because Neil couldn’t cook for shit._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Even after Andrew broke his leg and couldn’t even stand in the kitchen, Neil ordered take out. He didn’t even try because it would have literally gone down in flames._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Now, Andrew had more time to cook, which he didn’t mind doing. His broken leg ended his professional Exy career, which was fine with him. He brought Neil lunches while he practiced, brought him breakfast in bed. Neil loved it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________He liked watching his boyfriend cook, like he was doing now._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Do you ever want to get married,” Neil spat out, seemingly out of nowhere._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Andrew nearly dropped the spoon he was using to stir the soup. He spun around to face a blushing Neil Josten. It was clear to Andrew that this wasn’t an out of nowhere question. He’d been thinking about it for a while._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“I--Fuck,” Neil said. “I meant in general. I’m not asking you. Or not now, if that’s something you want. _Fuck, shut up! _”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Andrew just stared. What else could he do? He couldn’t make himself say all the thoughts in his head. The idea of Neil taking Andrew’s last name or vice versa made him weak in the knees and he hated it. He hated Neil’s adorable rambling and pink tinted cheeks right now._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“I think marriage is bullshit,” he finally said. “But it means something to you. If it was you, yes.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Neil stayed silent for a moment. “Why is it bullshit?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“I’m not in the mood to proclaim my love for you in front of God,” Andrew said in a low voice._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Neil accepted this, choosing his words carefully. “In front of our friends?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“No, how I feel for you is private. I don’t need to tell everyone, just you, junkie,” Andrew said, stepping away from the stove._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________He stood across from Neil now. He leaned against the counter, studying him and his scars._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“I would sign the papers in a courthouse and be legally married to you,” Andrew said, “But if you even think about proposing I’ll kill you.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________He wouldn’t._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Just ask and we’ll do it. Okay?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Neil’s cheeks were bright red, brighter than his hair. He nodded eagerly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“So, if marriage means nothing to you. What means something to you?” Neil asked._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Andrew hesitated. It would be a lie to admit that he hadn’t looked into the subject when he met  
Neil. His crush on the red-head was bad in college. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“‘Drew?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________The blonde looked up at him again. “There’s this thing. Handfasting.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Neil just looked up at him like he always did. Waiting for Andrew to tell him more._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________And Andrew did: “It’s this ritual where you tie two hands together and it symbolizes the bonding of two lives,” he said in an uncharacteristically small voice._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________All at once he was realizing he didn’t want Neil to be his boyfriend forever. Not because he wanted to break up. No, he wanted more. More would be good._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Hey Andrew,” Neil asked, leaning forward on the island. Andrew met his eyes. “Want to get married?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Andrew closed the space between them with a kiss. “Yes.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some marriage things & adoption 😇  
> really, it’s just fluff

Andrew ties their hands together with deadly focus. 

Neil starred. “I feel stupid.” 

“Maybe offer to wear a wedding dress next time and we won’t have to do this,” Andrew teased, a bit of an edge to his voice.

“I didn’t say this was stupid. I said that I felt that way. I don’t understand all of this,” Neil said. 

Andrew looked up, hand pausing. “We can stop.”

Neil shook his head, leaning over to kiss him. “No. This is important to you.” 

And so the ritual continued with both of them reading their sentences. Afterwards they took off the ribbon, setting it delicately on the nightstand. They took turns taking each other apart that night, knowing tomorrow morning they’d be legally married. Legally recognized by the state. 

“Why orange, Andrew,” Neil asked in reference to the ribbon. 

“Sleeping,” Andrew mumbled, body curled around Neil’s. 

Neil frowned, turning to look up at him. “Tell me. I let you pick the color. I know it means something.”

“Success in overcoming bad habits, fears and obstacles,” he said quietly.

Neil turned fully in his arms, planting a kiss on his cheek. “I love you.”

“I know,” Andrew said, drawing him into his arms. “I love you too.”

-

Andrew had one hand on the wheel, the other held Neil’s across the center console. Neil swung his feet, a happy smile on his lips. 

The courthouse faded behind them, their stupid vows ringing in Andrew’s ears. He let go to turn into the bakery that Neil loved. Neil’s smile fell and confusion took over. 

“‘Drew?” 

“I know you wanted an actual wedding with a reception after so I got us a small wedding cake,” Andrew said. 

And it was an excuse to eat a lot of cake. 

Neil’s face softened. He leaned over to kiss Andrew’s cheek, a big smile on his face now. “Softie,” Neil teased. 

“No one would ever believe you,” Andrew said quickly, turning his car off.

He undid both of their seatbelts and gestured for Neil to get out. Andrew walked up to the doors with both hands in his pockets. Neil was quick to latch onto his arm like he always did. He leaned into his boyfriend--no, _husband _\-- as they stepped into the store and waited in line to pick up the cake.__

__When the store owner set the cake in front of them, Neil nearly burst into tears, bouncing with excitement. It was _perfect _. He squeezed Andrew’s arm tight, thanking him over and over.___ _

____Andrew fished out his wallet. The cake was two layers and pretty big so when the cake was only fifty dollars he was confused. The owner must have noticed and laughed sadly._ _ _ _

____“We’re closing down. Can’t afford the place anymore. Everything’s seventy percent off,” he explained._ _ _ _

____“Closing down,” Andrew repeated, handing the guy his card._ _ _ _

____Neil wasn’t paying attention to Andrew, otherwise he would have seen the look on his face. The scheming face. The vision that popped into his head._ _ _ _

____He kept the private dream of owning a store to himself. The vision of crystals and herbs lining the walls on shelves stayed buried deep within his mind._ _ _ _

____For now._ _ _ _

____He walked back to the car with the cake, setting it in the back seat and securing it in place._ _ _ _

____He sat down and started the car when Neil said, “So, are kids off the table?”_ _ _ _

____Andrew shook his head at Neil. “One thing at a time, Josten.”_ _ _ _

____“That’s Josten-Minyard to you,” he corrected as Andrew pulled out of the parking lot._ _ _ _

____“Mhm,” Andrew hummed, perfectly content._ _ _ _

____-_ _ _ _

____As it turns out, kids were not off the table for him._ _ _ _

____Aaron and Katelyn had their daughters a few months later. It was their first time babysitting a year later when his niece, Grace, hugged him tight when he realized that. _Kids were not off the table. _____ _ _

______Neil saw the look in his eyes across the room the exact moment it hit him. He was over the fucking moon._ _ _ _ _ _

______It was complicated at first to get approved for adoption because of both of their pasts. In the end, Neil charmed their case worker and she approved them for adoption._ _ _ _ _ _

______It was around the same time Andrew secured the bakery for his shop. Andrew spent most of his days there remodeling. It was there that he got the call._ _ _ _ _ _

______A few weeks before, a mother was going to give them her baby in just a few short months. Andrew was late coming home, still in shock._ _ _ _ _ _

______Him. A father?_ _ _ _ _ _

_______Shit. ____ _ _ _ _ _

________A newborn. He could really fuck this up. They’d tried for an older kid but none of the parents were fond of their histories. Until they met Jessie. The sweetest girl, only 19. She wasn’t ready to be a mother but thought perhaps that Neil and Andrew could be the babies second chance. And the baby could be their second chance for a family._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________A family._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Shit._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Neil stood in the kitchen, unboxing takeout food when the door opened. He turned to look at Andrew and for half a second he thought something was wrong._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Andrew didn’t even know he was crying until Neil wiped away his tears._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Him. A father._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He liked the sound of that._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He was going to give their child everything they wanted and more. Everything he never had. Everything Neil never had._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He went to bed that night, prayers of thanks in his head._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________It would be wrong to say praying never worked for Andrew Josten-Minyard. This time it worked for him. It worked really well._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more fluff, honestly  
> this time featuring their daughter :)  
> enjoy xx

Andrew sat behind the register in his store. The place smelled like rose because that was the incense Lia had picked out when Aaron dropped her off after school. 

About five, almost six years ago Andrew had been sitting in this exact spot when they got the call that Ophelia was born. He had to cancel the store's grand opening and Neil begged to leave practice early.

Now she was five years old and sat on a stool next to Andrew, a coloring book in front of her, math homework neglected underneath. She’d been having trouble with math and that was more of Neil’s expertise than his own, so he let her hold off on it. She hummed happily, legs swinging back and forth like Neil’s did when he was sitting. 

The counter itself also functioned as a display case with a few of the more expensive crystals inside. The counter was L shaped with the register to the left of him and a way out to the right. The store itself was pretty cluttered. There were a few aisles. One full of just crystals, another for herbs, candles and other essentials. Another for divination--crystal balls, rune stones, tarot decks, etc. There were journals shoved into this aisle as well. Different statues for different gods littered some shelves. The back wall was stuffed with books of anything Andrew could think to put there. 

Lia loved the aisle with the crystals because she claimed it was the prettiest. Andrew took the best care of the aisle just for her.

Andrew dropped her and his nieces off at school in the mornings because Neil had early practices, and Aaron and Katelyn had to be at the hospital early. Andrew’s shop opened up at nine, drop off was at eight thirty. The timing was perfect.

Aaron got off work thirty minutes before the kids needed to be picked up. That was his job. Neil would be done with practices, important meetings and whatever else he did at five. He came by, took Lia home and fed her. Andrew closed up shop two hours later and came home to a destroyed kitchen and the sound of Lia’s laughter more often than not. 

“Daddy?” Lia asked, tugging on his sleeve. 

Andrew looked down at her. 

She looked nothing like Neil or Andrew, which was to be expected, but secretly broke Andrew’s heart. He’d wanted their kid to have Neil’s freckles and fiery mop of hair, but he knew that was unlikely even if they had used a donor and a surrogate. Instead, Ophelia Josten-Minyard had dark brown hair that Andrew frequently braided, and pretty green eyes. 

“Hm?” he asked.

“When’s Papa coming,” she frowned. “I’m hungry.”

Andrew looked over at the clock across the room. It was five on the dot. 

“Any second. Why don’t you clean up,” he said, reaching for his phone. He was about to call Neil to make sure he was on his way when the bells at the door rang and Neil came in, breathless and still in his practice uniform. 

“Hey,” he said casually as Lia ran over to him, forgetting to clean up her crayons. “Practice ran late.” 

Andrew just nodded, packing up Lia’s bag for her. Neil set Lia on the counter, starting to lean over to kiss his husband. Andrew scolded him, muttering something about getting sweat all over his counter. 

“Oh yeah, wouldn’t want to dirty your shop,” Neil laughed, winking across the counter, knowing damn well the shit they’ve done in the back room was not clean.

Andrew didn’t react, didn’t let Neil have that satisfaction. His stone cold facade broke when Lia turned to kiss him goodbye. He hugged her tight and told her to keep Neil safe because it made her giggle and that was his favorite sound. Neil took her back and a quick kiss from Andrew before they were gone. 

A moment later a customer placed a tarot deck on the counter, looking out the door in shock. “That was Neil Josten,” she said breathlessly. 

Andrew just smiled and scanned the deck. “Yeah.” 

“You know him,” she said. 

Andrew recognized her, she was a regular customer. Neil and Lia were usually gone when she stopped in. He nodded, asking if she wanted a bag. 

“That’s so cool that you know him,” she said dreamily. 

She was clearly a big fan. 

“Eh, he’s a lot to handle. He’s got this whole death wish,” Andrew shrugged, taking her cash. 

He counted her change while the girl stared at him. She looked so confused and he realized what he said was an inside joke.

“He’s my husband,” he told her. 

“Holy shit,” she said. 

“I know right!” Andrew grinned because Neil Josten was pretty great. 

She just stared at him, holding her change in one hand. 

“Have a nice day,” he told her. 

She looked like she might want to say more, but kept her mouth shut and left. He liked telling customers about his family when they saw the picture frame next to the desk or when Lia was around. 

He didn’t like dealing with Exy fans, even though he was crazy proud of Neil. The fans always wanted something that the protective part of Andrew wouldn’t let them have. 

-

That night he opened up the door to Lia asleep on the couch in Neil’s lap. Neil himself was half awake watching an old Exy game on the TV. 

Andrew quietly shut the door, kicking off his shoes. He sat down next to Neil, a smile on his lips. A real smile. The kind only Neil or Lia could conjure. 

“If it’s that boring, change the channel,” he said, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

Neil’s eyes opened, looking over at Andrew then down at Lia. “Hi,” he said softly. 

Andrew smiled as he leaned into him. 

“How was work?” the red-head asked with a yawn.

Andrew nodded. “It was fine,” he said, studying Neil. “Rough practice?”

“I thought Kevin was demanding,” he grumbled, stretching a bit. “I got a very stern talking to because I almost got hurt trying this new play.” 

Andrew reached over to tug up his sleeve seeing the sigils still there. Faded from sweat and shower, but still there. Neil watched him, head against his shoulder. 

“Thank you,” he told him, referring to the magickal markings on his skin. 

Andrew nodded. 

“Just...please be careful,” he told him. 

He’d one despised the word please so much that the moment he said it, Neil’s features softened. He’d hated it until about a year ago when Ophelia said it when asking for something. It changed _everything. _Lia had that effect on him. She’d changed a lot of things for him. He woke up less violently after years of therapy but now he always hesitated to lash out because sometimes Lia woke him up in the morning, shaking his shoulders.__

__Neil nodded, knowing how serious he was by use of the word please. One of his hands gently moved through Lia’s hair. He stared down at their daughter happily._ _

__Neil loved their daughter so much. They both spoiled her to bits, but they both knew she had a slight preference to Neil. Andrew didn’t even mind because he couldn’t blame her. She mimicked almost everything Neil did. She cheered the loudest for her dad at his games. Andrew was a close second._ _

__Andrew loved them both more than he ever thought possible._ _

__“Grace invited her to sleep over. Katelyn said she’d just pick them up after school tomorrow. We’d get the night to ourselves,” Neil said, looking up at his husband._ _

__Andrew couldn’t fight his smile. He and Neil didn’t get much time to themselves anymore. They took what they could get._ _

__“Fine with me.”_ _

__Neil started to lean up to kiss him when Lia woke up, ruining their little moment. Andrew carried her into the kitchen so they could make hot chocolate, a happy smile on her lips. Both her and Andrew _loved _sweets.___ _

____Andrew never saw Neil rub his sore and bruised ankle. He didn’t almost hurt himself, he really hurt himself. Ever the junkie, he wouldn’t let a broken ankle stop him from going to practice early the next day before Andrew could see him and his injured leg._ _ _ _

____Andrew never drew the sigils back on him like he did each morning._ _ _ _


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more wholesome fluff?

It was three in the afternoon when Andrew got the call.

He threw the keys to one of his employees to lock up. The shop didn’t matter right now. The place could have burned down right now and it wouldn’t matter. 

Neil was in the hospital. 

Andrew broke almost every traffic law on the way there. He’d called Aaron on the way, asking him to take Lia there. He was shaking when he finally found a parking spot and rushed into the hospital. 

He was surprised at how steady his voice was when he asked what room Neil was in.

He didn’t know the extent of the injury. He only stayed on the phone long enough to hear which hospital. 

When he stepped in the room, Aaron was reading his chart. Lia sat on the bed with Neil and the twins were sitting in the chairs next to the bed, playing on Aaron’s phone. 

Aaron looked over at his brother as he stepped in. “Can I talk to you in the hall?” he asked, setting the chart down. 

Andrew glanced over at Neil who had finally noticed his arrival. He nodded, holding an arm out to Lia. His breath caught. Lia was drawing on him. Black sigils covering his arms. Lia’s work. She must’ve watched Andrew doing them before because they were just like the ones he’d drawn before. 

He forced his attention to Aaron, stepping out into the hall with him.

“His ankle is broken in two places. He’s going to need surgery. He’s going to be lucky to walk without a limp,” Aaron said quietly. “He told the nurse it was broken yesterday. He played on it anyway.”

“Exy--”

“Out of the question.” 

“Shit,” Andrew said, running a hand through his hair. “Does he know?”

Aaron shook his head. “I think he suspects, but…” 

Andrew nodded. Neil Josten-Minyard really did have a death wish. 

“One of his teammates drove his car back to your place. Keys are in the mailbox,” Aaron said   
before calling his girls to leave. “We can take Lia for you if you need it.” 

Andrew hesitated, as much as he wanted to keep her close right now, he knew it was better for her to go. “Yeah, let me talk to her first.” 

Aaron nodded as his nieces stepped out of the room. They latched onto Andrew’s legs, hugging him and asking when they’d get to make flower crowns again. He’d been forced to babysit on a Sabbat a few months back and now it’s all the girls wanted to do. He assured them that soon they’d make more. 

He let them latch onto Aaron instead before stepping into the hospital room. He fucking hated hospitals. Hated that Neil was the one in the hospital. 

Lia lit up when Andrew stepped in. 

“Daddy! Daddy! Look! These will help Papa, won’t it,” she said eagerly, pointing to the sigils she’d drawn. She had the biggest smile on her face, very proud of her work. He looked closer, some of them were just like his, but there was one on Neil’s wrist that he’d never seen before.   
He’d ask her later. Aaron needed to get going.

Andrew nodded. “They sure will, baby.” 

Lia smiled proudly before snuggling into Neil’s arms. Neil kissed the top of her head, thanking her for helping. 

“Listen, Lia. You’re going to go stay with Uncle Aaron and Aunt Kate tonight, okay? Papa has to have surgery--” 

“I have to what now?” Neil asked, sitting up straight. 

_Once a rabbit, always a rabbit. ___

__Andrew sent him a glare. “And we’ll be here past your bedtime. I’ll pick you up tomorrow morning, okay?”_ _

__Lia frowned, but nodded. She gave Neil a big hug before climbing into Andrew’s arms._ _

__“‘Ermes will keep Papa safe,” she said, hugging Andrew._ _

__“Yeah, baby. He will,” he said, kissing her cheek._ _

__He passed her off to Aaron before sitting down next to Neil. He held his hand, telling Neil what Aaron had told him about Exy. Neil let himself cry. Exy was everything to Neil so Andrew let him._ _

__And Andrew prayed, admiring the protection his daughter had given Neil. He was still fascinated with the one on his wrist, wondering if it was a fluke or had Lia made her own. He picked up the pen and added one final sigil before Neil was taken away for surgery._ _

___Healing._ _ _

____-_ _ _ _

____The next few days were a blur._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____It started with Neil’s violent reaction when they tried to put him under for surgery. He was not ready to be so out of control. Andrew had to calm him down and it took a while._ _ _ _

____Once he was in surgery, Andrew paced around the room. He called work and told one of his employees, the assistant manager, he was in charge the next few days while this was going on. Neil’s surgery went by pretty quick and the nurses said he’d probably be out of it most of the night._ _ _ _

____So he went home to sleep so he could pick up Lia bright and early tomorrow._ _ _ _

____He stared at the altar in the corner of their room. For so long waking up to an empty bed was a blessing and now it would be a curse. He remembered lighting the blue candle for his patron Hermes, leaving an offering there. He barely remembered blowing out the candle, maybe he didn’t even do that. He might’ve been crying._ _ _ _

____It felt like he was back in college thinking Neil had died. He was okay, he tried to tell himself as he fell asleep._ _ _ _

____The next morning he got Lia._ _ _ _

____He buckled her into her car seat. “Lia?” he asked, standing next to the car looking in at her._ _ _ _

____“Hm?”_ _ _ _

____“When you drew the sigils on Papa there was one I didn’t recognize--”_ _ _ _

____“I made one just for him. More personal,” she said, sounding like an adult._ _ _ _

____“I think you spend too much time with Uncle Kevin,” he said with a laugh. It was the only place she would have learned to talk like that at just five years old._ _ _ _

____“He doesn’t let me have ice cream!” Lia pouted._ _ _ _

____“Me neither,” Andrew said with a laugh._ _ _ _

____He kissed her cheek and climbed in the front seat. They drove to the hospital in silence. When they arrived Neil had already taken pain medicine and undergone a psych evaluation. The latter set Andrew on edge._ _ _ _

____It was expected after he threw a fit over the anesthesia, but Andrew still hated it.._ _ _ _

____It felt like college. He felt sick._ _ _ _

____He let Lia draw the sigils on Neil. He drew a few on Lia in his anxious state._ _ _ _

____At the end of the day, Neil had been diagnosed with PTSD (not news to anyone), given a recommendation for a therapist and a pair of crutches._ _ _ _

____Andrew helped a semi-defeated Neil into the car._ _ _ _

____He mostly slept the next few days and Andrew let him. And bless Aaron for caring so much for his niece to find the time to take her to school and home again. Bless Katelyn for bringing by left over dinners._ _ _ _

____“‘Ndrew,” Neil said, limping into the kitchen._ _ _ _

____His eyes were red and puffy. They’d looked like that the last few days._ _ _ _

____“Hm?” Andrew asked, bringing his cup of coffee to his lips._ _ _ _

____He sat down at the island looking utterly defeated. “I’m never going to play Exy again.”_ _ _ _

____Andrew nodded slowly. He let Neil talk._ _ _ _

____“I don’t want to stop,” he said. “Maybe I could coach but it’s not the same. I just…”_ _ _ _

____“Junkie,” Andrew grumbled, stepping forward to pull his husband into his arms. Neil cried into his chest and Andrew let him. It broke his damn heart._ _ _ _

____The next few days were Neil realizing slowly over and over again that he’d never play again. It was hard. Andrew, afraid of leaving him home alone in this state, brought Neil to work. After checking a few customers out, he realized he hadn’t seen Neil for a while._ _ _ _

____He got up, panic starting to set in until he found Neil in the back of the store by the books. He sat against the bookshelf, a beginners guide to witchcraft clutched in his hands._ _ _ _

____“You break it you buy it,” Andrew said, startling Neil._ _ _ _

____Neil’s grip loosened slightly on the book. He smiled apologetically._ _ _ _

____“We’ve been together for a while now and you’ve never touched a single one of the books I owned,” he hummed, sitting down next to Neil. “Why now?”_ _ _ _

____Neil shrugged. “Not sure.”_ _ _ _

____Because Neil can’t do _nothing. _____ _ _

______Andrew nodded, reaching behind them. He handed Neil a book about the greek gods. The same one he found in the library so many years ago. Andrew made sure to have it in the store. “This was the first one I read.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Neil smiled sadly down at the books. “It’s my nightmares.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Ah yes, the nightmares. Where he’d wake with a scream loud enough to wake Lia down the hall. A scream that haunted Andrew and kept him awake the rest of the night. Those nightmares._ _ _ _ _ _

______He never told Andrew what they were about. “My yearly earnings are supposed to go to _him. _I can’t do that now. I just...I’m scared. The nightmares are horrible.”___ _ _ _ _ _

________Andrew nodded. “I could make a charm bag to help,” he offered._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He was surprised that Neil shook his head. “I want to be able to do it myself. Will you help me?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Andrew couldn’t help the smile on his face. “Yes.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________And he kissed Neil on the cheek. He’d show Neil all of it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Praying _did _work for Andrew Minyard. He’s got a husband and a daughter to prove it.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -fin-
> 
> thank u for reading xx


End file.
